You Make Me Wanna Say I do
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray wants to surprise his wife for Valentine's Day.


**AN:** Happy Valentine's Day! The name of the story comes from the song by **Colbie Caillat – I Do** , which is one of the best songs there are to describe Gray's feelings about things getting serious. Listen up, it's great!

 **#**

 **You Make Me Wanna Say I do**

 **#**

 _"_ _It's always been about me, myself and I_

 _I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

 _I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

 _I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

 _That was the only way I knew 'til I met you"_

 **#**

Juvia was wearing a beautiful light blue dress and had an arm twined on his, her hair was a bit longer than she ever had before. She was absolutely sparkling with happiness as they walked down the streets and even Gray couldn't help it but to smile as well.

They had been together for almost seven years, married for three of those and as they had agreed after Juvia had created around a hundred 'special days' for a bunch of crazy occasions inside his mind, they agreed Gray to be romantic at least four times a year: Valentine's Day, their anniversary, her birthday and Christmas.

And as it was Valentine's Day, he took her out to have some dinner in a place she had been hitting she wanted to go, like they did every year. Even _he_ knew it was generic and after such a long time of being together, he wanted to surprise her with something else that year.

He started the day by kissing her awake, hand roaming under the shirt she stole from him the night before and the sleepy smile she gave him when he whispered "Happy Valentine's Day" and proceeded to do everything he knew she liked and when they were done, Juvia laid her head on top of his chest and kissed his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gray-sama." She sighed in contentment. "Juvia's plans were to do all this tonight."

"I hope you keep with those plans." He chuckled, caressing her back lovingly. His wife smiled and turned them around so she was on top of him.

After that great morning, he had cooked lunch for them (his food wasn't as good as hers, but he could cook well enough). During the afternoon, Juvia gave him her gift, which was a new chain for him to put his beloved cross charm on – a few weeks before his old one had broke during a mission.

Gray, though, promised her gift for later.

He told her to change, because they had somewhere to be before they could go to dinner. Once they were out of their apartment, she had twined her arms on his as they walked down the streets.

It was as Gray would've expected: a lot of couples, smiling like idiots, himself and his wife included.

The Ice Mage snorted, knowing no one else in the world other than Juvia could make him that much of an idiot. Juvia pointed somewhere on their right, where they saw Natsu and Lucy getting inside a restaurant, without their little boy for a change, and Gray caught a glimpse of Juvia's golden ring and immediately fumbled with his.

At first, he had been afraid he's tear off his ring as well alongside with his clothes, but once Juvia pointed out he never took off his necklace even when he stripped, Gray relaxed. And for the past three years, his ring had stayed on his finger.

Damn it, he was _so_ whipped.

"Are we having a double date?" Juvia asked, excited. Once Lucy and Natsu got married, her jealousy had almost disappeared.

"Hell no." Gray snorted. "I'd like to have a quiet dinner." Juvia granted him that. "Besides, we have somewhere to go first."

"Oh, yes, your secret gift." Juvia teased. "Must be good to have you mentioning it all the time."

"It is." Gray nodded and pulled her away from where most of the restaurants of Magnolia were and guided her towards a very quiet and nice neighborhood. They were almost by the end of a beautiful street when Juvia asked where they were supposed to go. Gray ignored her, though: they were close enough.

"What do you think about this neighborhood?" Gray asked as if to make conversation.

Juvia looked around for a moment. "Nice, quiet. There are some good houses around here. Gajeel-kun and Levy-san live a few streets over don't they?"

"Hm." Gray hummed in a non comital way. "What about that one?"

"That one?" Juvia asked in question, looking up at him.

"That house." He pointed at the house they had stopped in front of.

The blunette looked at it with a clinical eye. It was simple enough, a porch, large windows and a large yard. It looked a bit unsafe, but with care, it should turn into a great house.

"It's good. With a bit of work and dedication, it could be beautiful." Juvia said. "That step on the porch needs to get fixed and if the garden is taken care of, it would look even more beautiful to see from inside. Look at those big windows: if there are some flowers outside, it would make a good view."

He stared at her for a moment. "So, you like it?"

Juvia frowned. "Yes, sure."

"Good." Gray nodded and grabbed her hand, walking towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked in half a whisper. "Gray-sama?"

"Come on." He pulled her hand until they were a feet away from the door while he fumbled on his pockets.

"Who lives here, Gray-sama?" She asked, looking around.

With an uncharacteristically wide smile, Gray's eyes twinkled in happiness. "We do." Juvia blinked three times before he fished out a bunch of keys from inside his pocket and quickly opened the door. "Wanna see the inside of your new house, Mrs. Fullbuster?"

He got inside, while Juvia just gaped for a few moments before following him. "My _what_?"

 **#**

 _"_ _You make me wanna say I do_

 _'_ _Cause every time before it's been like_

 _Maybe yes and maybe no_

 _I can't live without it, I can't let it go_

 _Oh, what did I get myself into?_

 _You make me wanna say I do"_

 **#**

Juvia stood in the middle of the big living room, just like Juvia had thought, through the large windows she could easily see the garden on the yard and she still couldn't believe.

"What did you mean about this house, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked her husband, who was leaning on the threshold, staring at her while she tried to take in the whole situation.

"I bought it." Gray shrugged.

"You bou-" Juvia was exasperated. "You bought a _house_!"

"Yeap."

"A house." He hummed in agreement. " _This_ house."

"I thought we covered that part by me opening the door with my own set of keys and with me telling you." Gray sighed.

"But… but…" The Water Mage looked lost again. "Where did you get the money?"

"We are not rich and we had a good amount saved up, but I didn't touch it. The jobs I've been taking had been a bit more dangerous, but it paid a lot more, so I've been saving enough behind your back to surprise you." He smirked. "Sorry to keep it away from you, by the way."

"Yeah…" She waved his last sentence off. "So this is really ours?"

"It is." He told her. "It needs work, but yeah, it's ours."

Only then, Juvia let out a squeal he was certain she had been keeping inside from the moment he told him the building was theirs until she was sure it was. "We have a house!" She jumped, doing the happy dance he thought it was cute, but would never said. "It's ours!" By the time she said the words, she was close enough to him to throw her arms around him.

Then, she proceeded to pepper his face with kisses and he did nothing else other than to put his hands on her hips.

"You are the best husband in the world." Juvia said between kisses on his lips, still smiling so much Gray thought she was going to hurt herself. "I still can't believe it!"

"You should." Gray was slowly trying to undo the zipper on the back of the dress – screw their reservation, they had their own celebration to make.

Juvia giggled once she realized what he was doing. "But what changed your mind?" She asked when he started to kiss her neck.

They had lived at an one-bedroom apartment from the moment they got married and Juvia had hinted a few times they needed a bigger place, but every time he had kissed her and told her they had enough for the two of them.

"We needed more space."

"Why?" She asked, halfway through a giggle and a moan when he bit just the spot on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. "You love our apartment. _Juvia_ loves our apartment, despite being small."

Gray snorted. "You have not been as subtle as you think you have about having kids, Juvia. And kids need space." She had hinted a _great_ deal of times about how amazing their children would be, or when they were babysitting either Gajeel's kid or Natsu's by actively pointing out how adorable they were. He had ignored most of it because he wasn't ready and she hadn't spoken to him _directly_ , so he let it slide.

He always knew she wanted children, she made it perfectly clear all she needed was his approval so they could start trying.

Well, he was about to give it to her.

"What?" She pulled his head away for her neck so she could look him in the eyes.

"We wouldn't have space to put a kid in our apartment and kids deserve big places so they can run, scrap their knees and climb trees or whatever." Gray told her and he was sure his cheeks were red.

Juvia kept looking at him for seconds they thought were too long. "Are you saying… what Juvia thinks you are saying?" She whispered.

He gulped and looked suspicious, as if she was going to mock him for saying the truth (ridiculous thoughts). "Maybe…" He narrowed his eyes. "If what you think I'm saying is that we should have a kid, then… yes."

"You want us to have a baby." She stated, looking at him with something akin to surprise.

Gray cleared his throat. "Yeah. What do you say?"

"What changed your mind?" She didn't answer his question on purpose.

It took him a moment to answer. "Last month when we were babysitting Anna, you gave me her so you could take a shower and… I don't know, she smiled at me and she only has those two ridiculously cute teeth on the bottom. I thought how ours would look like, if I would be the one teaching it magic or would be you." He shrugged. "I'm still terrified, I'm still worried I'll suck at it, but… if it's with you-" He couldn't finish the sentence because she kissed him in such a tender way, Gray's fears left him for the moment.

"You will not suck at it." She whispered, caressing the short hair of the nape of his neck. "Because we will do this together." Juvia kissed him again. "Are you sure? We could wait a couple of years more if you want."

"I am sure." He nodded.

Juvia's smile could light up an entire town, he only saw her that happy the day they were married and it warmed up his heart in a way only she could do. "You got us a house and you want us to have babies."

"Just the _one_ for the time being, thank you very much." He rolled her eyes.

The blunette kissed him again, but that time it lost its tenderness and it was replaced by pure lust, and she was very demanding, pulling his shirt and trying to undo the buttons. "Let's make some babies, then."

Gray watched as she reached behind her to undo the zipper. "Don't you use some medicine to not get pregnant?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And it will take a while to get it out of my system, but we should _definitely_ start training so our baby will be perfect once we get it."

Juvia let the dress fall and it pooled on her feet. Gray nodded; seven years and his mouth still got dry with the sight of her body. "It sounds about right."

The moment he pulled her closer, she giggled and he laughed, suddenly very happy about his Valentine's Day gift for her. They had a whole future ahead of them.

 **#**

 _"_ _Me, a family, a house, a family_

 _Oh, can we be a family?_

 _And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

 _And we'll remember when we said I do"_

 **#**

 **AN:** A bit of fluff for us today. Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies.

02/14/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
